Night of Passion, Lifetime of Consequences
by Furyan Goddess
Summary: What happens when one night changes your life
1. Passion

**Author:** Furyan Goddess/PagingDrHouse  
**Title:** A Night of Passion, A Life time of Consequences  
**Rating**: Let's just be safe w/ NC17 for sexual content and language.  
**Fandom: **TFATF/AU  
**Disclaimer: **Do not own Dom or anyone else for TFATF  
**Summary:** What happens when a one night stand changes your life forever?  
**Pairing**: Dom/OC  
**Archive:** Yes  
**Feedback: **Yes please but be easy, my first ever TFATF fic.  
**Author's Notes: **This popped in my head, I hope you like it and let me know (nicely) if I'm getting Dom right… this is my first ever Dom fic. Thanks Also posted at VX board

She'd been watching him for weeks now and each time she saw him, she wanted him more. He had the body of a god, the face of an angel and the smirk of the devil in disguise, just like she loved them. She was no fool, she knew she couldn't have him, at least for anything more than a night or two, but that didn't stop her wanting to have a go with him.

Her brother Matt was pretty new into the street racing scene and she tagged along once to see what he was up to, he was her younger brother after all, then she saw him. He was the reason she came back, she really had no real interest in this kind of thing, she preferred older, vintage style cars and she had no desire to work on them. Just start them up and go. And she wanted to start _him_ up and go.

Every time she saw him, she saw _her_, the dark haired, territorial bitch and it made her sneer, but not tonight…. no she was nowhere to be seen and she planned on taking advantage of that.

He noticed she started coming about three weeks ago with some new kid trying to break in. He had some skills but not enough cash to really make a good car, yet. He caught her looking at him with interest on a few occasions but never bothered to do anything about it. Letty was a pain in the ass like that and he didn't feel like putting up with her hissy fit. But tonight, Letty wasn't around. She had left in a huff, pissed off at him; again, for something he wasn't even sure what. Whatever it was, it wasn't worth the effort to care anymore. So he looked and caught her eye and smiled. Yeah, he had planned on making her his tonight.

Races were over and no cops showed she everyone hung out longer than normal. She wondered around, not quite fitting into the scene and not really making an effort either. She was here to support her brother after all, not make friends.

The cars all looked pretty much the same to her and she was glad she drove her own tonight. It was a black 1979 Pontiac Firebird, all original, even the bird on the hood. She loved it, the bitch hummed and purred. She was walked over to it and getting ready to leave when she heard his voice.

"This your car?"

"Yeah." She turned and looked at him and smiled. He was even more beautiful up close and he smelled amazing. "You didn't race?"

"She's in the shop. Figured I'd give her a rest and let someone else win for a change."

"That apply to your girl also?"

"Letty? She's out of town."

She walked over to her car and got in, firing up the engine. "What to go for a ride?" She asked him with a smile."

"Yeah." He voice was deep and sensual and understood her double innuendo. He ran to the other side and jumped in. She quickly backed up and sped away.

"So Dominic, you want to drive her?"

"Hell yeah." She pulled over and started to open her door, "What's your name beautiful?" He asked her smoothly. He was all charisma and charm, a deadly combination.

"Jessica." They both got out and started to walk around.

He stopped her in front of the car and whispered, "Jessica, I like that."

Her name on his lips gave her a chill and she smiled. Once they were in, he quickly shifted and gunned the engine. She could tell by the look on his face he approved of the car and its speed.

"Make a left, then a right. Two blocks down, pull over on the right and turn her off." Dom followed her instructions. Once he was parked they got out and she walked over to a house and began to open the door. "You want a drink?"

"Yeah, you got a beer?" She nodded as she closed and locked the door behind him. Flipping on a light in the kitchen she grabbed two long neck bottles and handed him one. There was a soft glow from a lamp in the living room and it made his skin look that much darker and his eyes that much more exotic. They looked at each other for a while before he spoke. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Just trying to decide if I want you to take me hard and fast or take me slow and easy." She told him as she set down her empty beer.

"How about we do both, it's early."

"Sounds good." She took her shirt off and stepped toward him. She felt a brief moment of uncertainty but it passed and she took another step. She had never done this sort of thing before, she wasn't the type but she knew this was her only chance to have him, and Jessica always got what she wanted. She slid his shirt over his head to reveal his glorious body to her hungry gaze. Perfect. She ran her hand over the smooth, soft, tanned flesh and felt his muscles jump under her fingers.

Dom watched her remove her shirt and felt his cock twitch. She was all soft curves and lean muscle. Her stomach was flat but she wasn't so skinny that looked like you could break her in half and her breasts were full and high. His hands slipped behind her back and unhooked her bra. He cupped her large globes in his hands and smiled. Yes, tonight was gonna be a hell of a night. He slowly lowered his mouth and took a straining, dusky peak into his mouth making her cry out and grip the back of his head. He left a trial of liquid fire from one to the other than up to her full, pouty mouth. His hands tangled in her long, straight blonde hair and he marveled at the texture of it. It felt like spun silk slipping though his fingers. She was the complete opposite of Letty in every way, her skin tone, her coloring and the tone of her voice. While Letty was small, dark and sultry, Jessica was tall, light and breathy. She was like fresh ocean breezes and cool clear nights.

Her touch was firm, smooth and confident and her cries of pleasure and gasps of surprise were intoxication. Her hands stoked his fires hot and fast and that's how he took her, the first time, there on the counter in the kitchen. His jeans were still pooled around his ankles and he still had his shoes on. She was naked and blissfully so. He managed to peel every stitch of cloth from her body just to make sure he was touching all of her.

She cried out as she shattered in his arms for him, her voice making a meowing sound, not the gruntal, throaty sounds Letty made and he found it overwhelmingly sexy. Womanly.

"Hum that was fantastic." She sighed against his lips as they both panted trying to catch their breath. He grunted in response and she chuckled. "How about we take this to the bedroom and you can take me slow like you promised. Think you can do that big man? Make me burn." She whispered against his lips as she nipped at them.

"I think you just did."

"No, that was fire; I want the slow smoldering burn. You know the one that makes your palms itch and your toes curl. You beg for release but pray it never comes because it feels too good. That's what I want and I know you can give it to me. Now let's go."

He willingly obeyed her and hoped he could give her what she wanted. With him and Letty it was always hard and hot. They didn't 'make love'; they fucked, screwed, exploded and ignited.

He slid in to her this time slow and easy. Her legs wrapped around his waist as his hands gripped hers above their heads. His kisses were gentle and deep, along with his stokes. She arched up into him sighing. He rolled over and she straddled him and rode him slow, a look of pure bliss on her face. This time, it took a while to reach the peak but when they came it was a deep and resounding and fully sated them both. They dosed briefly before they had sex again, this time almost desperate before the sun started to rise and they had to go back to their own lives. He knew she wasn't right for him, she deserved better and besides, he was still with Letty. She knew she could never hold onto him. He was like the tide, strong, defiant and every changing. Nothing or no one could hold him for long and especially if he didn't want to be held.

With one last kiss, she dropped him off in front of his house and promised herself she would always remember that night, the best night of her life, the best lover she ever had.

They had saw each other a couple times at a race over the next month or so but never spoke again. He always had Letty at his side and Jessica really couldn't understand that relationship. It seemed to contain no real love, no touching only possession and lust. Hey, who was she to judge? Her brother Matt settled into the life style and she would get reports of all the racers through him and that included Dom. She never let on to anyone about their night together. It was private and something she held very dear to her heart.

One Month Later

She woke up and groaned. She felt like shit. How could she get the flu, it wasn't flu season yet. She rolled over phoned work and slept the day away. She woke up the next day feeling the same way but made herself get out of bed, she had to work. This when on for about a week until she was eating lunch in the break room and ran to the bathroom, vomiting violently. Her friend came in and asked if she was ok.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got this stomach flu I can't shake."

"You sure it's the flu Jess?" her friend asked.

"What else would it be?" Her friend raised her eye brow at her and she felt her face blanch. _No, it can't be. It can't… no, no, no._ "I got to go, close up will you?"

Jessica owned a bookstore that sold new and used hardback books, her passion. It was small, but she made enough to live off of and save a little. But most of all, she was happy; Jessica loved to surround herself with things that made her happy.

She drove to the store and got a test then headed back to her house. As much as she tried to convince herself that this was stupid, she was worrying over nothing she knew the truth. Her life was about to change forever.

The test was positive, like she knew it would be. She wasn't sure how, she was on birth control and he use a condom every time but there it was, a big + sign and the word PREGNANT.

"Fuck!"


	2. Consequence

**Five Months Later**

She told only one who the father was, her best friend Lori who worked with her at her store and she made her promise on her life, friendship and job that she wouldn't say anything. She saw no need to disrupt anyone else's life. Her brother was pissed, he knew it was a street racer but had no idea who, he had never seen her leave with anyone. She stopped going to the races completely after finding out she was pregnant and even considered selling her car. She just couldn't bring herself to do that, so she put it in storage and got something with four doors and that was more comfortable and not quite as loud. She didn't need the baby waking up every time she started the car.

So far everything was progressing well with the pregnancy; she was gaining weight but not too much. She had her food cravings but so far it had been healthy foods, except for the week she was eating Ruben sandwiches two times a day. She was almost half way through and it was getting close to the time for her ultrasound. She was still undecided about wanting to know the sex or not.

A month after finding out about the baby she decided to tell Dom. She even got in her car and drove over to his garage. As she drew near, she saw all the car of his friends lined up and Letty in his arms, kissing each other passionately. She didn't want to ruin that anymore than she already had; she felt enough guilt as it was for what she had done. It was obvious they were happy and she decided to raise the child on her own. She felt a twinge of guilt about it, but she and Dom ran in different circles and she never expected him to find out, certainly not like he did.

She was out shopping with her brother on a Saturday and getting ready to have lunch. They walked out of a small baby boutique by the beach when they heard someone call her brothers name. Over the last few months, he had started to make a name for himself as he began to win more and more races, making more and more money and spending more and more money, with the help of Dom and his team working on his car. She was stupid enough to think she wouldn't accidentally run into them, or perhaps she just never really put too much thought in it, that was something she would muse about later.

"Yo Matt, what's up?" Brian called to him and Vince, Leon, and Dom all turned around and called his name. Of course Matt went over to them and started to talk and shake hands. Jessica did everything she could to cover her bulging stomach but it was useless with the tight tank top she had on. "Matty, you didn't tell us you had a kid on the way." Brian said in surprise.

Matt laughed, "Na dawg, that's my sister Jessica. No kids for me thanks." Everyone said hi to her, everyone except Dom. His eyes blazed at her with such a fierce anger and she knew _he_ knew the baby was his.

"Hey, we're heading back Dom's house to party, want to come?" Brian asked Matt as the other's made their way to their prospective cars.

Matt looked at Jessica, his eyes pleading. She smiled as she looked at him. He was a really cute kid and usually had girls fighting for his attentions. He looked like he could be Brian's brother. He had the same blue eyes, but his hair was blonde and streaked with white from the sun. His skin was sun kissed, like a surfer and his muscles, while well defined, weren't huge like Dom's. She knew how much it meant to him to be asked, "Go on, I'm tired anyway. I'm just going to go home and take a nap." She gave him her best fake smile as her heart raced. She knew there would be no nap that afternoon, not with the way Dominic's eyes were blazing at her. 

"You sure sis?" He asked her patting her belly and then giving her a goodbye hug.

She swallowed hard when she saw Dom's fist clenched, "Yes, now get your butt moving. Go find yourself a good woman so I don't have to take care of your ass anymore." She told him with a laugh.

Matt jumped in the car with Brian who yelled out his car window, "Yo Dom, you coming, brother?" 

"Yeah, I'll be right there." He replied, trying to sound light and not show the reason he stayed behind. Both Dom and Jessica saw Matt's face. The look of confusion as to why he was still there, standing by his sister and then the brief flash of rage before he laughed at something Brian said. Shit, she was in for it now. Matt knew and he would try to go after Dom about it and bitch at her to no end. She felt a migraine coming one, something she has been blissfully free of since her pregnancy.

"Where's your girl?" She asked haughtily as she began to walk to her car.

"Don't get fucking cute with me Jessica." He told her grabbing her by the arm and pulling her away from the crowd, "Where's your car?"

"It's right here let the fuck go of me Dom." She hissed at him. He stopped and looked at the vehicle she was pointing too, puzzled.

"What happened to the Firebird?"

"Not really a family friendly car."

"So you're driving an Escalade now?"

"Who cares what I'm driving? I'm going home, let me go." She pulled her arm out of his grasp, fighting tears at the painful bruises that were already forming. Jessica buckled her seatbelt and put it in reverse. "Good bye Dom." But before she could pull out, he grabbed hold of the window frame.

"We need to talk about this Jess."

She sighed, "I know Dom." She knew he would follow her. She prayed this day would never come, but it did and she realized what a huge mistake she had made, two actually. The first one was not telling him in the first place and the second one was thinking she could just go on with life and never have to see him again. Her brother was at his place at least once a week and Matt had begun planning a huge Labor Day party and she was sure he would invite the team. How could she have been so stupid? Jessica wiped a tear off her face, no use in crying about it now. What's done is done, time to figure out what's next.

Every time she thought of Dom and their night together she smiled. It was the best night of her life and now she had a piece of that night with her forever. She had never planned on being a single mom. She had always hoped for the white picket fence and loving husband. Life got in the way of dreams and she found herself in a mess.

It was just her and Matt. Her parents moved away to Florida a few years ago. She could never quite figure out why, it was just as warm in California, but perhaps they just wanted to be with other old people, or a slower way of life. Either way, it was just her and Matt. They shared the house but he was looking for a new place to crash after the baby was born. He said she would need the space, but she knew it was because he didn't want to get woken up at three am. It didn't matter, this was her mess, and she made her bed so to speak.

She pulled into her driveway and parked in the garage. Dom pulled in only seconds behind her. If it was possible, he looked even more pissed and she wanted to cry. She had hurt him and she never wanted to do that. She knew he didn't care for her but no one should be denied their own child. What had she been thinking? He would never forgive her for this.

_A kid. I can't fucking believe this. She's pregnant and never bothered to tell me about it. I could choke her for this. I'm not ready to be a father; I don't want to be a father. I'll make a shitty father. What am I gonna tell Letty? She's gonna be so pissed and she'll go after her. I can't let that happen. Good going Dom. See what you get for thinking with your dick? _In truth, he had thought about her a lot, wondered what she was up to and why she stopped coming to the races. He stopped looking for her after a month or so and tried to pretend like he never met her, but it was hard. He and Letty continued on but their relationship was stained to say the least and it seemed to revolve around one thing, sex. Hot, sweaty sex. He often wondered if he wanted something more but knew Jessica deserved better than him and knew she wouldn't be happy with a mechanic and street racer.

She unlocked the door and felt the instant relief of cool air hitting her. She sighed as it began to relieve her headache. Putting her bags down on the floor, she went into the kitchen and got her a bottle of water and him a beer. He would need it, she was sure.

Dom took the beer and took a long sip. She watched the muscles of his neck work, mesmerized. Her eyes met his and she flinched as they burned holes into her. She wondered what he would say when he spoke to her as she watched the emotions play over his face. Anger, pain, fear, anger, anger, excitement, fear, and then finally, once more anger. This is the one he started off with.

"What the fuck Jessica? Why didn't you tell me?" He roared at her, slamming his now empty bottle down.

_I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry, _"I was going to,"

"When, when the kids going to college?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me Jess!"

"I'm not, I planned on telling you. I even went over to your place once. All your friends were over, you and Letty were…"

"So what? You just decided I didn't need to know I was gonna have a kid?"

"Yes, no. Damn it, what was I suppose to say Dom? Sorry about crashing the party, you all don't know me but Dom does, well he did for a night. Just wanted to stop by and tell you that you're gonna be a dad. Sorry Letty, I slept with your man but you can't kick my ass cause I'm pregnant and besides I'm a black belt and I'll womp you?"

He tried not to laugh, he really did but he couldn't help it. "She would have kicked my ass instead." He sobered as the anger crept back in but not so hot this time and also mixed with hurt.

"I'm sorry Dom. I can't believe this happened. I didn't know what to do. I didn't think you would want it."

"You never gave me a chance."

"True, I'll give you that." She watched as his gaze softened as he lowered his eyes to her stomach. Maybe she was wrong about him after all.

"When are you due?"

"Valentines Day."

"Are you serious?"

She laughed and nodded yes. "Cheesy I know, but yeah good old V-D day."

"Do you know what it is?"

"Not yet, but soon." 

"Is… is everything alright?"

"Yeah, heartbeat is strong and I'm measuring where I'm supposed to be." He looked at her confused. "It's how they can chart the baby's growth, they measure my stomach and I'm right where I should be, slightly larger but considered who the daddy is, I'm not surprised."

"Can you feel it?"

"A little bit here and there, but nothing too solid yet but in a few weeks I'm sure it will be kicking up a storm and keeping me awake at night."

Dom ran his hands over his face and head. What was he going to do? His life was just turned upside down in a matter of an hour. A kid? Shit! Jessica watched his inter struggle and decided to offer him some comfort. She went though the emotions alone and she knew what he was feeling. She went over to him and hugged him; he grabbed her and hugged her back hard. This was the mother of his child_, his child_.

They stayed like that for a long time. She could feel him trembling slightly and she started to cry. She hadn't let herself cry for a really long time, not about this. But in his arms she allowed it. The fear and loneliness came to the surface and needed to be washed away. The pressing weight of fear that he would find out was no more. He now knew and it was now his choice what he would do about it.

After a while, Dom kissed the top of her head and tried to make his way down to her mouth. She pulled away, clearing her throat. "No Dom. You need to decide what you want. You can forget about me and the baby. You can be a father or we can perhaps _try_ to make something work here. I'm not gonna be a just a fuck again. I have a kid to think about now, that part of my life is over.

The choice is yours and I won't hold anything against you, no matter what you choose, but know this, if you choose to try and start some kind of relationship with me, it's only me and that's it. I'm not Letty and I won't look the other way. One shot, that's all you get. We can take it slow, but I will not put up with anything less than one hundred percent, our baby deserves that. 

I don't know if it can work between us, we hardly know each other, and I don't expect you to change your life but I will not put up with a half assed attempt. Got it?"

His voice sounded horse and tried, "Yeah," He placed his hand gently on her stomach and closed his eyes. A brief smile graced his lips and then he was gone.

Jessica shank onto the couch and sighed. She was so tired. She locked the door, got a quick bite to eat, peed _again_, and went to take that long overdue nap.


	3. Letty finds out

By the time Dom got back home, the party was in full swing. Complete with food, drinks and one pissed off Letty.

"Where the fuck were you Dom?" She sneered at him in front of everyone with her typical distain. She could smell Jessica's perfume on him and it pissed her off all that much more. 

"Don't have time for this Letty." He said as he grabbed a beer and chugged it down.

"You better make time, I'm sick of this shit. You with another skank again?"

"Back off Letty, I'm warning you." He grabbed another beer and took a long drink hoping she would leave him alone, it didn't work.

"I knew it, bastard. I can smell her skanky scent all over you. You're screwing some other bitch while I'm here waiting for your ass."

"Right, I forgot. Little miss perfect, waiting for her man to get home. Who were you screwing this time?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm. The look on her face made him laugh, "What? You think I didn't know about Hectors cousin? Please Letty. I'm Dominic Toretto, I know everything." Letty just shot daggers at him with her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

By this time, they had gathered a small crowed, mostly their friends but they could tell this was going to get bad. 

"Alright, everyone out, parties over." Brian announced to everyone, sending them grumbling out the door.

"What's going on guys?" Vince asked.

"Dom's screwing some skank."

"Sounds like you've been doing some screwing yourself Letty." He replied making Dom bark with laughter.

"So who's the skank, Dom?"

"She's not a skank Letty. No more than you are so shut the fuck up." Dom looked at Matt and a silence fell over the house as his words and actions sunk into all the men.

One minute.

Two minutes.

"You're the asshole that knocked my sister up?" Matt yelled his hands clenched in fists as he took a step toward Dom.

Dom didn't move but everyone else did. The men grabbed Matt, Letty launched herself at Dom and was caught my Mia, who was surprisingly fast and strong.

"ENOUGH!" Dom roared. Everyone stopped and looked at him. His jaw was clenched in anger and his eyes were shooting fire.

"You got some bitch knocked up?" Vince said stupidly. Dom punched him hard in the jaw for that and Matt jumped on him and threw a few of his own punches. Brian and Leon pulled him off.

"I ain't raising no skanks kid."

"That's _my_ kid Letty." He roared not even bothering to deny it.

Vince got up and wiped the blood from his mouth and looked at Dom, first with anger than sheepishly. "Sorry dude." Dom nodded. "Didn't you use a rubber man?"

"Yes and she was on the pill too." He said walking away from everyone to sit down on the living room chair. He turned and looked at Matt who was still boiling. "Guess I can't be pissed at you anymore for not telling Me."

"I didn't know who the father was." Matt confirmed, fighting his anger. He cursed and sat down on the couch. I knew it was a racer, but didn't know who. I never saw her leave with anyone and she never mentioned anyone. Fuck Dom!"

"Tell me about it." He agreed.

"Wait Dom. Who exactly is pregnant?" Mia asked trying to figure out what had taken place in the last thirty seconds.

"My sister Jessica."

"The tall blonde?"

"Yeah."

"When's she due?" Mia and Brian asked.

"Valentines Day." Both Dom and Matt replied.

"Oh, isn't that cute. Your little love child, born on Valentines Day." Letty sneered. "I can't believe you did this to me Dom. After all we've been though."

"Oh cut the shit Letty. We all knew you were fucking around on Dom. Brian even saw you blowing Jorge." Mia told her with a growl. She had been pissed off about it for weeks now and finally found the guts to say something. 

"Mia." Dom scolded. 

"What, it's true.

"Yeah, that's right, perfect little Mia can't do anything wrong in Dom's eyes."

"Letty, you have every right to be pissed off at me, but you keep her out of this. Besides, everyone knows I'm just a good fuck and a warm bed to you anymore. You come and go out of here like you own the place. Like you have some fucking _right_, while I sit here knowing what you're doing and like a chump, wait for you to get home." His voice rose with each word and he was shouting at her by the time he was done.

She looked at him, her lips curling in and ugly grimace, "Look at you. You got nothing to offer a kid. You're a mechanic with a record; don't come more cliché than that. Got some chick out of your league in trouble, some little rich bitch that went slumming and now what Dom? What ya gonna do now? Play house? Get married?"

"Letty, you call my sister a skank or a bitch again I'm gonna slap you, and were not rich." Matt said tensely. He knew his sister was wrong hooking up with Dom like she did, but she wasn't a bitch or a skank and he would not sit by and let someone call her that.

"No you're not Matt, but don't call her that again, you hear me?" Dom's voice rumbled over the group of people making it clear to everyone.

"I ain't raisin' no bastard." She told him defiantly and everyone in the room sucked in a breath. Dom, Mia and Brian are the only ones that ever knew their father and for her to say that, it was the biggest slap in the face.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. House." He told her slowly, enunciating each word clearly with a point to the front door. She raked him with one more depreciatory look, grabbed her keys and left. "Does anyone else have a problem, because you can get out too?" His eyes jumped from Leon to Vince and Brian. They all shook their heads. He sighed and put his head in his hands. It was pounding. That went so much worse than he expected or imagined. He didn't want to kick Letty out. He didn't want to hurt her or end their friendship but he couldn't take the look she was giving him. He knew he fucked up bad, but he didn't need anyone, most of all her, rubbing it in his face.

"What now brother?" Vince asked wincing at the pain of his split lip. He deserved it, he knew. He would have done the same thing if he were in Dom's shoes. Thank God he wasn't.

"I don't know…"

Everyone sat in silence for a while, trying to absorb the events that took place. The moment was broken by the ring of Matt's cell phone. He grabbed it, saw the caller ID and looked at Dom. He took a big breath and answered, "Jess?"

"_Guess you know Dom's the father now hah?" _

"Yeah. Why didn't you tell me?"

She could hear the pain in his voice and felt even worse, _"How could I tell you, you were friends with him. He's the biggest name in street racing. I couldn't have you go off half cocked after him."_

"But Dom? Christ Jessie, he's with Letty."

"_I know that Matt damn it. I couldn't help it. Tall, dark, bald, muscles; you know I can't resist that. Besides, you know I settle for nothing but the best." _She said, trying to lighten his mood, it didn't work.

"Should never have let you come to the races with me. I knew it was a bad idea." He was pacing around the room now, everyone's eyes on him but he didn't care.

"_I'm a big girl Matty I can take care of myself." _She yelled back into the phone loud enough for everyone else to hear.

"Getting knocked up, that's taking care of your self." 

_"Fuck you Matthew! You better get off that high fucking house you're riding on before I knock you off."_

Everyone chuckled and Mia whispered, "I think I like her already."

"Easy Jessica, everyone can hear you."

_"I don't give a shit what they hear. My whole god damn life is on the line here anyway. I'm the skank that slept with Dom. The stupid bitch that got knocked up and ruined his life…"_

"Man, where's all this anger coming from?"

"_Hormones and if you don't knock off the attitude I'm gonna kick you ass... got it little brother?"_

"Yeah, I got ya." He knew better than to argue when she was like this, he wouldn't win, no one will. 

_"Good, and bring home a watermelon when you leave."_

"A watermelon, I just got one yesterday."

_"I ate it."_

"You ate the _whole_ watermelon."

_"What? Its fruit, it doesn't count besides its WATER! If you don't come home with one, I'm gonna pour ice water all over you bed!" _

"Man, what's wrong with you, you need to calm down." When he said this, every man in the room groaned and Mia growled. That was the worst thing to say to a hormonal woman.

"Give me the phone before you end up getting yourself killed kid." Dom said with a laugh. "Jessica, babe. You need some love?"

_"Fuck you too Dom." _He laughed at her.

"You had your chance today, you turned me down remember?" 

"_This is your fault."_

"What is?"

"_Me getting all fat and eating a watermelon every flipping day, looks like I swallowed it whole"  
_  
"How's that my fault?"

"_Cause, you had to have that sexy little attitude, those tight shirts and huge muscles. Great, now I'm getting turned on." _She whined and he laughed again.

"I can take care of that too." He said in a deep sexy voice causing her to shiver.

Jessica took a deep breath and let it out slow, she needed to get a hold of her emotions. She rarely lost control, but with everything that had happened today, she was reeling. _"So was it really that bad?"_

"Worse."

_"I'm sorry Dom. It's been a shitty all around huh? I'm not normally like this, really."_

"Yeah well, why don't you come over tomorrow with Matt? We'll have a cook out and you can meet everyone?"

"_That's ok Dom. I'm not sure if anyone wants to meet me right now, besides, I'm not ready to face Letty."_

"She won't be there."

_"Don't turn your back on her Dom. The two of you have known each other too long for that. She has every right to be pissed and hate me."_

"She'll get over it."

"_How can you say that Dom? You cheated on her and got someone else pregnant; you don't just get over that." _

"She cheated on me first."

_"So that makes it ok?"_

"Listen I wasn't alone in this." 

_"I know that but I don't know her… wait, I hear a car."_

"Jessica? Shit." Dom ran out the door to his car with Matt close on his heels. Everyone else piled into Brian's as he followed quickly behind him.


	4. Letty and Jessica

Jessica looked out her window and saw a car that could only be Letty's. Damn it. What was she going to do? She really was a black belt but would not fight pregnant unless she _had_ to defend herself and her child.

"Yo skank, open up. I know you're in there." Letty said pounding on the door. Jessica stood there, wondering if she would open up or ignore her. She chose to open the door; she wasn't a coward after all.

"What do you want Letty?" Jess asked evenly. She didn't want to fight, she was too tired and it was no use, it wouldn't solve anything and it sure the hell won't make anything better.

Letty's eyes wondered over her with a sneer only to settle on her stomach. She felt her stomach drop out when she saw the evidence for herself. Jessica put a protective hand on her stomach and met Letty's eyes. In them she saw rage and defeat.

"If you promise to behave yourself I'll let you in." She told her.

"Yeah, whatever. If I hit you Dom would never forgive me." She grumbled but still considering it. The bitch had it coming after all.

Jessica opened the door and let the smaller girl pass. "You want a beer or something?"

"Yeah sure."

They took a seat at the opposite sides of the room, "Why don't you say what you want to say and then leave before they get here."

"They?"

"Yeah, I was on the phone with my brother when you showed up, I'm sure their all on their way now."

"Shit."

"Yeah, leave it to men to fuck shit up more."

"True enough. So, is that really Dom's kid?" she asked, jerking her chin in the direction of Jess's stomach. 

"Yes." 

"You know, that was a real bitch thing to do."

She let out a small bitter laugh, "Yeah, I know."

"So why'd ya do it?" Letty asked her, surprisingly calmly.

Jessica smiled slightly, she couldn't help it. Why had she done it? Well, _look_ at him. "I asked around, no one really knew the story between the two of you. You never really acted like a 'couple' and then you weren't there… he was willing… things happened."

"Why Dom?"

"Are you kidding? When was the last time you looked at him as a man and not just Dom? He's tall, gorgeous, strong, intelligent, witty, and has a fantastic body and breathtaking smile. And why am I telling you this?" Jessica muttered to herself the last part. Was she TRYING to get them back together? Letty grunted at her. "Listen Letty, I know your hurt, I don't blame you, but Dom told me that you have been unfaithful also."

"What does that have to do with you? It's none of your business."

"Well, now he is my business. He's the father of my child and as long as he wants to be, he will be part of my life from now on. We're not together if that's what you think. I haven't touched him since that night."

"I smelled you stench all over him tonight."

"We hugged, that's all. Nothing else. I'm not even thinking about that right now. The baby is my biggest concern. If you want to be part of his life, I guess you will have to except that I'm a part of it as well."

"Except he has a kid with someone else?"

"What did you think the future has for the two of you? You've both cheated. It seems like you have more of a love hate thing going. Do you love him?"

"Yes." She snipped back quickly.

"Are you _in_ love with him?"

"Dom's, Dom." 

"Here's how I see it. The two of you are together because you don't know how not to be. You both have begun to move on but neither one wants to be the first one to take the next step. I also think, and I can see it in your eyes, that you are relieved because this gives you a good reason to get out and perhaps see other people openly. Am I close?" Letty looked away and she knew she hit her mark. "I know if it was my man that got someone else pregnant, I would have skinned him alive before I left his house and there would be no way I could sit calmly and talk to the bitch twenty minutes later and not break her in half."

"What so I should hit you?"

"Do you want to?"

"Yes." Jessica just raised her eyebrow at her.

"Why, cause you're hurt or because he hurt your pride?"

"Both, but mostly my pride. Damn it, everyone's gonna know what he did to me and they'll laugh at me."

"Is that what you think? I think they will feel sorry for you."

"That's worse." 

"They don't play the victim here. This happened five months ago and I'm the one that looks bad in all of this. We can deal with it as adults or we can let it get messy. Personally I don't want messy. I'm sick of messy."

They were silent for a few minutes before Jessica asked, "So, who is he?"

"Who's who?"

"The man you really want to be with?"

"None of your damn business."

"You're right. Sorry." She sighed deeply, "I don't expect you to like me Letty, but we will have to find a way to be civil to one another for Dom's sake and for the sake of our child." 

They heard the sound of cars, squealing tires and then the door burst open. Dom and Matt ran into the house followed closely by Vince, Leon, Brian and Mia. Letty and Jessica just sat there and looked at them. Everyone gave them puzzled looks and then Dom started. "Letty, what the hell are you doing here?" 

"Drinking a beer, what's it look like?"

"Don't get smart with me bitch,"

"Dom." 

"Stay out of this Jess."

"Stay out of it? This is _my_ house Dom." She said jumping up from her seat. He ignored her and went over and grabbed Letty by the arm and yanked her up off the couch. "STOP right now Dominic Toretto. You let her go right now." He just turned and looked at her, along with everyone else. Matt stepped closer to her, he knew that voice and it never faired well for anyone in striking distance.

"You're sticking up for her after she comes into your house and disrespects you?"

"She didn't disrespect me Dom."

He laughed, "Are we talking about the same Letty here?"

"Yeah Dom, let her go." Brian interjected; he could see the crushing grip he had on the girls arm.

"Dom, look you're hurting her." Letty didn't say a word just scowled up at him, her eyes flashing. He looked down at his hand around her arm and then let go and stepped away from her. Letty clocked him with a hard right and everyone started yelling again. "SHUT UP!" Jessica yelled. "Dom you had that one coming and you know it. Damn it! Look at this, it's such a mess. Dom tell Letty you're sorry."

"What excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"For what?"

"For cheating on her, for kicking her out of the house. For yelling at her, calling her a bitch, should I go on?"

"I'm not apologizing."

"Oh your not are you?" She said taking a step closer to him. Matt grabbed her arm and she looked at his hand and slowly raised her eyes to meet his, he quickly pulled away like she burned him. "This is way out of control. I can't take this fuckin stress. I don't usually scream and I normally don't swear but damn, this is the day from hell. This is Letty here, and from what I understand, from everything I've seen and heard you all have known her since you were kids. The two of you have been together forever and I'm not going to sit by and watch this all fall apart. This is the exact reason why I kept the baby to myself.

Lives ruined, friendships lost. You know you don't want to lose her Dom. You know she means too much to you. Letty and I had a nice talk. We are going to be civil to each other and maybe in time, we can be some what friendly. She's got no where else to go and you know it. All your friends are here, watching this, watching our, my life fall apart, and see you taking out on Letty. It isn't _her_ fault I'm pregnant and she is completely in her right to decide if she wants to be apart of this fucked up situation herself. She doesn't need you bullying her around, just like I don't need her bullying me around.

What's done is done, lets try to save as much as we can here before this who thing blows further apart. And you better get a handle on that temper of yours mister if you plan on being around my baby!"

Dom let out a roar of anger. He knew she was right, what a fucked up day. He stocked off to the kitchen and grabbed himself a beer and she called after him. "If you're getting a beer, perhaps you can offer one to all your friends, I'm sure they could use one as well. Matt, do something will you. Close your mouth, you look like a Napoleon Dynamite." Everyone laughed at him and he scowled at her.

"Are you done throwing your hissy fit sister?"

"No, where's my damn watermelon?"

"Are you serious?" 

"Do I LOOK serious?"

"I don't know Matt, she looks serious to me." Brian laughed. "Hi, we haven't been formally introduced. I'm Brian, that skinny one is Leon, Vince with the split lip and this is Dom's sister Mia." 

"Hi, welcome to my life and my home." She said with a laugh that quickly turned to a gasp as she grabbed her stomach.


	5. Stress

"Jessica!" Matt called out as he ran to her. "Jess what's wrong?"

"I don't know, it hurts."

"What hurts?"

"My stomach."

"Is it the baby?" Dom asked pushing Matt aside.

"I don't know. I need to sit down." Dom picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. This didn't go unnoticed by anyone that he knew where the bedroom was, it shouldn't have been a surprise really, they HAD slept together, but still.

"Call 911." Dom yelled. 

"No, I don't need 911, just give me the phone and let me call the doctor, the pains gone now." Dom's hands were shaking when he handed the phone to her and it made her smile. She was scared, but she felt like everything was going to be ok even though she got another pain, but this one not as bad.

Jessica hung up the phone and looked at a pacing Dom and Matt. "He said for me to lie on my left side and drink lots of water. He said it is probably just because of the stress and if I have anymore than four in an hour or if they get worse I need to go to the hospital.

"So what was it?" Matt asked.

"A contraction I guess.

"A contraction? Don't you only get those when you have a baby?" Dom asked nervously.

"No, you can get them when you're dehydrated or upset or stressed and sometimes you just get them so you body gets use to them before labor, but they're not suppose to hurt." She told him with a weak smile.

Mia peeked her head into the room, "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, thanks, I just need some water and some rest, it's been a rough day."

"Ok, well, we're taking off Dom and Jessica I hope you come tomorrow."

"Thanks Mia, hopefully next time we see each other it won't be so dramatic." She felt her eyes close and could do nothing to change the fact. She was so tired she wanted to sleep for a week.

-

Dom walked out into the living room and ran his hand over his head. "How is she brother?" Vince asked.

"She's sleeping. I think she ok, I hope she's ok."

"It'll be all good."

"Yeah." He noticed Letty left and he was glad, he just didn't have anything left in him. Everyone patted him on the back and took off.

"You staying here?" Matt asked Dom.

He nodded, "If that's ok."

"Hey, what are you gonna do? Get her pregnant?" Matt said with a laugh, "I'm going to sleep. If you guys need anything, let me know. Got to get up early and get a watermelon." He told him with a smile. Matt was scared, that was his sister in there, tired, pregnant and in pain. He didn't know what to do and he couldn't remember the last time he felt so lost, he hated it. He passed out as soon as he hit the pillow.

-

Jessica woke up and saw by the clock it was three am. She rolled over and started to get up. She had to pee so bad she thought she would wet herself. So far this was the worst part of being pregnant, well after the morning sickness that is. As soon as she stood up she noticed Dom in the chair looking at her. 

"You're still here?" 

"Yeah, how you feeling?"

"I'll let you know after I pee." She told him with a laugh. She came out a few minutes later and lay back down with a sigh.

"Well?"

"Better, no more cramps."

"That's good."

"Hum… what a screwed up day."

"Yeah, you could say that."

"You ok?"

"No, you?

"Not really."

There was a long pause before he spoke again. "You scared the shit out of me."

"Me too."

"What was that?"

Jessica sat up and gestured for him to come over and join her on the bed. His words made her heart jump, could he really care? What was she thinking, of course he cared, it was his kid after all, she just didn't expect it to happen so soon. "You've got a lot to learn about being pregnant Dom." He grunted at her and slipped onto the bed. She snuggled up against him and rested her head on his chest and for the first time in over five months felt at peace and happy. She really did want something more with him; she knew that the moment she laid eyes on him, that he was special. His body heat and the scent of him filled her, warmed her and she couldn't help the contented sigh that escaped her. "So what do we do now?" she whispered.

"What do you want?"

"You." He squeezed her a little at that and closed his eyes. They slowly drifted back to sleep and when he dreamed, he dreamt of her and their child.

The sound of birds woke her then the feel of arms around her had everything rushing back with a huge wave of embarrassment. Her cheeks felt hot with it. She groaned and buried her face in the pillow. Dom had seen her in some of the worst ways ever. Naked and screaming his name, though she would admit that wasn't bad at all. But yesterday he had witnessed her breakdown, tears; yelling, swearing and then her final almost collapse. _Shit_. But that wasn't the worst part of it, no, not by a long shot… his friends and sister were there, every step of the way.

"What's wrong?" His voice gruff came behind her.

"Nothing, just want to die of embarrassment, that's all."

"About what?"

"Yesterday, everything."

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about Jess." He told her kissing her temple. He didn't want to think about how good it felt to wake up with her safe in his arms. He has been trying to not think about it for the last five months. She sighed and rolled into his him, their lips brushed and sent shock waves through both of them.

"Jessica! I got watermelon." Matt called from the kitchen. She started to pull away and he groaned.

"Where are you going?"

"Watermelon." 

"What about me?"

"When you're as sweet and juicy as watermelon, I'll stay."

"How about a nice hot and spicy Italian sausage?" He whispered seductively.

She shot him a sexy smile over her shoulder, "Gives me heartburn."

"I'll make you burn." He muttered as she left the room. His groin was heavy and tight. He needed to get control of himself before he went out there and embarrassed himself and pissed her brother off, again.

Matt was one of those few, rare men that were actually morning people. He was happy, singing and dancing slightly as he made breakfast. It made Jessica smile and think about how lucky some woman would get when they finally managed to rein him in.

"What are you singing?" She asked as they kissed each others cheek.

"Hangin by the Moment. I'm fallin even more in love with you, letting go of all I've held on too. I'm standing until you make me move, just hangin by a moment here with you…" He billowed up and danced around some more.

"I'll make you move. What's this?" she asked pointing to a package on the table.

"We forgot to get the mail yesterday, probably another one of your books."

"Woo hoo, I've been waiting for this." She tore open the package to reveal her treasure.

"_The Chronicles of Riddick_? Isn't that a movie?" Dom's deep voice sounded from behind her. 

"Yes, a kick ass movie, one of the best ever."

"So why you getting the book? Why not just watch the movie?"

"Hum, hello. If you read the book, you can actually crawl inside Riddick's mind, see how he thinks, how he feels. He doesn't show emotion well you know. Like most men." She muttered the last part under her breath.

Matt grabbed the book out of her hands and looked at the cover and then at Dom and laughed. "No wonder you went for Dom."

"What?" She said snatching the book back and wiping his greasy fingerprints off of it.

"He looks just like that Riddick guy."

"He does not."

"Yeah, I do." His voice was so deep and sexy she felt herself shiver. Damn him. He did look JUST like him, she had never noticed before.

"What the hell do the two of you know anyway?" She snipped at them.

"I know you're in love with that Riddick guy, nothing more sexy then a murdering, shiv happy monster."

"Riddick's just misunderstood," She said with a sigh. Dom just raised his eye brow at her and then he smiled.

A full on blinding smile that promised that she would either hate or love what he was thinking. Probably only hate it because her brother was in the room. "If you want, I can dress all in black, strap a couple knives to me and we can role play." Yeah, she was right, she loved his idea and felt herself blushing and then she hated the fact her brother was still home.

"You're sick." She choked on the words, feeling she had to say _some_thing, _any_thing. 

"Please Jessica, you're beat red." Matt laughed. "Just make sure I'm out of the house for that one, ok?"


	6. Seeing Baby

She didn't go to Dom's that night. She decided to stay home and get some extra rest. The events of the pervious day were still fresh in her mind and it made her shutter. It was so NOT the way she wanted Dom to find out he was going to be a Father, but he knew now and that was all that mattered.

Now she sat, the phone ringing in her ear and her heart pounding in her chest.

"You got Dom." The voice on the line said.

"Dom? It's Jessica."

"Hey, what's up? Everything ok?"

"Yeah. Do you think you can get away for a few hours today?"

"Hum," she heard a bunch of papers rustling, "Yeah, when?"

"About one, the doctor wants to make sure everything is ok so he moved up the ultrasound."

"So we get to see the baby?"

"Yeah, maybe even find out what it is."

"Really?" He couldn't contain the excitement in his voice or the nervous ripple. Seeing it will make it all that much more real.

He showed up about forty-five minutes later looking fantastic. He was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black short sleeve button down shirt. She had a hard time not drooling and briefly wondered how on Earth Latty could have ever cheated on him. He was a fine male sample.

She smiled at him and took a deep breath. "You ready for this?"

"Umm…"

"Exactly."

-

They were sitting in the doctors off, Dom was looking around, bouncing his knees, then he would stand up and walk around with his hands in his pockets, or looking through drawers. He opened on and blanched, Jessica couldn't help the bubble of laugher she let out, served him right snooping. "Speculum."

"I don't even want to know." He said, truly thinking God that he was a male.

The door opened and they both turned to see the doctor walk in. He was a very attractive man, about six foot, give or take an inch. Electric blue eyes, black curly hair and resembled a mix of Tom Selleck and John Travolta. Dom felt an instant wave of jealously rip through him and his body tensed.

"Jessica, what have you been doing to yourself?" He asked before he looked up and noticed Dom.

"Dr. Rock, this is Dominic Torretto, the father."

Dr. Rock smiled and shook his hand. Dom was pleased to find the man hand a strong grip; at least he won't be dropping his kid. "Nice to meet you Mr. Torretto. Well, that would explain why you are measuring big, baby's taking after Daddy."

"You too. So Doc, she ok?"

"Yes, we see this type of thing a lot. She just needs to control her stress level and learn to take it easy."

"She will."

"Hum, hello, I'm here you know."

"Right. Ok, you ready to see that kid of yours?"

"Do you think we can find out the sex?" She asked him.

"Yes, you should be able to see it, is that what you want?"

"We um, haven't discussed it, Dom?" She looked at Dom and had to suppress a laugh, he was getting that nervous look again. "Do you want to know what it is?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, let's have a look then." The doctor squirted some cold jelly on her stomach while Dom stared at it. The last time he saw her naked stomach, it was flat and then he did THAT to her. He blinked and tried to bring himself back to the present when the memories threatened to give him a hard on right in the doctor's office. Jessica held out a hand for him and he reached out and grabbed it and held on for dear life. "Here's the baby's head."

"Oh my God, is this one of those 3D ultrasounds?" He nodded, "You can see everything, look at its face Dom. Bald just like you." She was laughing as tears came out of her eyes. Dom just stood there, speechless.

The doctor continued on, showing them the baby's little arms and legs, toes, and fingers everything. The baby even sucked its thumb for them. "Ok, the moment of truth. Move those legs." He ran the wand over one more time and then froze the picture and smiled. "There you go. See the turtle?"

"Turtle?" Dom asked confused.

"A boy?" Jessica's voice was hardly a whisper. "I knew it. I knew it was a boy."

"A boy? I'm, were gonna have a son?" He asked her, tears filling his eyes. He bent down and kissed her then rested his forehead on hers. Doctor Rock smiled. She had told him that the father didn't know and she had no real plans on telling him. He could see they finally worked out what the problem was and they made a nice couple. He could also tell that while Dom would be a good father, he knew the baby was lucky he was a boy cause if it was a girl, she would have never been allowed to go on a date. He left a print out photo of them and a disk of the ultrasound they could take home and see again and quietly left the room.

They stayed that way for a few more minutes, both of them trying to get a grip on their emotions then they were Jessica's stomach rumble loudly. Laughing she said, "Looks like he wants to eat."

"He…" Dom tested and smiled. "Well, let's go feed him then. He's gonna eat like his old man… I only hope he doesn't eat like Vince, that man can put it away."

-

They made their way back to Dom's house and when they walked in, silence fell. All eyes were on them as everyone waited to know how it went.

"Well brother?" Vince was, as always the first to ask. "Did you find out what you're having?"

Dom smiled, "Boy." Jessica felt herself melt at the pride in his voice and couldn't wait to see him with their son in his arms.

Everyone started yelling and hugging, even Letty congratulated them briefly before she left the house to go on her date.

"So, a little Dom. Dear God, this world's in trouble now. One more Toretto male is all we need." Mia joked, earning herself a noggie on the head from Dom.

"That's you nephew your talking about."

"I know, I can't wait to go shopping, I'm sure they sell baby size wife beaters somewhere."

"Yeah and little baby boxer shorts."

"Hey Jess, you like my boxers."

"I like you out of them." She uttered the words before she realized it and then proceeded to turn three shades of red. "Oh my god, I didn't just say that did it?" Dom's cocking grim and the hooting laughter of everyone else told her she did. "Damn pregnancy brain, _Think before you talk Jessica… think not say!_ I'm hungry." She said, trying to change the subject.

"We just ate."

"Yeah well, if I have something in my mouth, then I will be less inclined to say something else stupid." She got a raised eye brow for this one and then realized what she said and growled and laughed. "Ok, I'm _really_ shutting up now."

"It's ok Jessica, I think I like what's coming out of your mouth."

"I know what's not coming in my mouth." She shuttered and covered her face, "Oh my God, with your sister in the room too. I'm leaving, that's it. Don't laugh at me you big oaf. It is a proven fact that when you're pregnant, it effects your brain cells, not as much blood making it too your brain, the huge leech I have growing in my stomach it taking it all."

"So now my son's a leech."

"Yeah, like Vince, takes up residency and then refuses to leave." Brian added accusing everyone to laugh and Vince to scowl.

"Come on, lets get you something to eat before you embarrass me."

"I don't think that's possible." She muttered into his shoulder when he pulled her into a hug.

"I can do it for you Dom. Hey Jessica, remind me to tell you about the time Dom…" She cut out with a squeal when Dom lunged for her.

"I think it's time you and I go out to lunch Mia."

"Agreed." Mia said, unafraid at the 'scary' look Dom was giving her. "Paybacks a bitch Dom." She muttered to him remembering all the times he embarrassed her in front of her friends or potential boyfriends. He even tried that shit with Brian who saw though the crap and brushed him off. It pissed Dom off for a while be he got over it and now they were good friends.


	7. He's Mine Bitch

Her phone was ringing, again. "Shit can't a girl get some time with Riddick alone with out all the interruptions? Man, just trying to read some smut here." Jessica got up from her laptop and the website she was reading, and there were some really good smut fic as of late and growled at the phone when she saw it was her brother calling then she remembered the race and felt her heart jump. "You better not be dead!"

"_No sis, I'm fine."_

"Then Dominic better not be dead or I will kill him."

"_Dom's fine Jess, take it easy." _

"Than what's the deal? You never call me on race night."

"_Just wanted to know what's up with you and Dom? Are you a thing or what?"_

"Or what? Why?"

_"Well, cause there are chicks swarming all over him now that Letty's out of the picture."_ She felt her hand tighten up on the phone as she felt jealous rage course though her.

"So why are you calling to tell me about that? Do you think I want to know about that? That I want to know about the other sluts he's fucking?"

_"That's the thing Jess, he isn't touching them at all, he's looking, we are all, but not touching."_

"So what's you point them?"

_"My point is this, if you want him, if he's yours, get your ass down here and let these other bitches know he's taken, and maybe then some one else can get some play for once."_

"Come get me, I'll be ready in ten minutes."

She felt her adrenaline spike and felt the baby kick her hard for the first time and it stopped her in her tracks. She felt tears spring to her eyes and knew at that moment there was no way he was getting away from her. They made this little guy together and they would raise him together, no one or nothing was going to stand in her way. If he wanted to pussyfoot around and take his time, well he had another thing coming. She was fat and horny and sick of waiting for him to get on with it.

He hasn't done anything but kiss her occasionally in over a month and she was ready to rip his cloths off. Tonight she would make him hers again and this time he would not walk away in the morning. Now what was she going to wear that made her, at almost six months pregnant, look sexy and cute?

She slipped on a pair of low rise maternity jeans and a baby-doll tank top that was tight around the chest, showing how well endowed she was now and also made her protruding stomach look like one of those perfect baby bumps you see on TV.

She slipped a pair of chucking heeled sandals and freshened up her make up and left her hair flowing down her back. Tonight, she would claim her man.

True to his word Matt showed up ten minutes later and commented on how pretty she looked. His eyes sparked with excitement when he thought about what was about to go down. He loved watching Dom be cowed, it was truly the highlight of his day, and no one could cow him like his sister, he was very proud of her.

He pulled up and got out quickly, not wanting to miss any of the fireworks. From where he parked you couldn't see Dom at all due to all the chicas surrounding him. "Bitches." Jessica hissed. She may have gone after him when he was with Letty but she didn't flaunt it or throw herself at his feet. The thought made her laugh; Dom would never respect them like that. If he ever did do anything with them it would be a quick fuck or two and then that would be it. Of course that's all that went down between them but she knew there was more and so did he.

Letty saw her first and laughed and winked, she knew what was coming; she had done it more than once. Jessica offered her a smile and began to make her way thought the flock of women. Dom still hasn't noticed her as he smiled politely at the women, sitting on the hood of his car, arms and legs crossed trying to not look bored.

He smiled when he saw her and shrugged his huge shoulders, just like a kid in a candy store. He had no idea why or how she got there but he didn't care, he was glad she was. He had been sitting there thinking about her with the endless chatter of nonsense floated around him. 

Jessica walked over to him and he slipped and arm around her 'waist' and pulled her too him. Jess touched his face and kissed him with everything she had, letting him know who he belonged with and too. He deepened the kiss as he stood and wrapped himself around her. When they broke away they realized that some of the crowed had thinned but a few relentless girls still stood there scowling at them, ok well her. He laid a hand on her stomach and said, "How is he?"

"He missed his Daddy." They both smiled at that and looked too the side when they heard someone whine his name.

"_Dom," _The stupid bimbo in a dress that was made for someone the size of a ten year old stood, tapping her foot, her arms were crossed and her eyes shooting fire at Jessica.

"Back off bitch, he's mine." She hissed at her causing the girl to gasp.

"I saw him first." She whined again.

"Really?" Jessica's eyebrows rose up as she gestured toward her stomach trying to give the girl another hint without punching her in the face.

"Who says that's his skank."

"On no you didn't." She felt Dom's arms tighten around her but before he could say anything Letty was there.

"Yo Skank, fuck off." Letty told her coldly and the girl turned and huffed off. Then she turned to Jessica and said, "Got to be direct with these bitches. There too stupid to take a hint."

"Thanks, I'll remember that." Letty nodded and went back with Jorge.

"What are you doing here?" His voice rumbled.

"Looking for some love."

"Hum, did you find any?"

"I'm hoping. Did you race yet?"

"Yeah."

"Good, now we can go home."

"Aren't you gonna ask me if I won?"

"No, I already know you did, you always win."

"Damn straight." 

"Lets get out of here, I was looking at Riddick stuff before I got here, I'm feeling frisky."

"What me to dress up?"

"No, I want to naked."

"Hum, I think I might be able to arrange that."

They hopped in his car and drove back to her place. They hadn't been together since the night she got pregnant and they were both nervous. He was worried he would hurt the baby and she was nervous he would find her repulsive.


	8. Come Together

She was nervous, shaking and excited. Jessica wanted this so badly she couldn't think straight. It had been six LONG months since they had been together, since anyone has touched her and she was dying. Dom was sitting on her bed, with only his jeans on, looking more sexy than anyone had the right too.

Jessica came out of the bathroom and stopped in front of him. He could tell by her eyes she was as nervous as he. The first time they did this, it was all passion, no thought, just feeling and look where that got them. There was something more now, he cared for her and she was carrying his child, a one night stand that altered both of their lives forever.

"Come here," he whispered, reaching a hand out to her. She grasped in and he could feel her tremble slightly. He ran his free hand over her stomach, the mound growing there, his son and smiled. Dom wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. His lips placed small butterfly kisses against her stomach causing her heart to flutter and constrict with a swamp of emotions.

Jessica ran her hands over his smooth head and beautiful shoulders, she was falling hard for him, and she couldn't deny it any longer. She just hoped she wouldn't get her heart broken. She longed to wake up, morning after morning with his arms around her, safely tucked in his warm and embrace. She pulled his head up and their eyes met the look that passed their confirmed to her that he too was feeling the pull between them, that this wasn't just sexual to him either.

Dom stood up and kissed her softly, his hands tangling into her long blonde hair. He was gentle but they both could feel the whip of lust that was coursing through them. Dom wasn't use to going long without sex, Letty was always up for it and if she couldn't do to certain reasons, she always made sure he was satisfied… right now he was ready to burst. The only satisfaction he has had over the last month plus was due to his own making and well, that just sucked.

Their kiss went from gentle to desperate and he started to remove her shirt. He sucked in a wild breath when he saw how large and firm her breasts were. They were nice sized before but now, with his child growing in her stomach, they were huge, almost obscene and he LOVED them. He growled as he cupped them in his huge palm, a perfect fit. Jessica felt dizzy when he took one of her straining nipples into his mouth. She clutched his shoulders and arched her back giving him more access.

"Dom." Her voice husky with desire sent another spike of lust though him and he felt his cock twitch in response to it. He spun her around and onto the bed. Before he draped himself over her he slid her small panties from her body and just looked at her.

Jessica squirmed under his scrutiny, she was self conscious about her new body and she was afraid he would be turned off by it. She spread her hands on her stomach trying to cover it but only accented it more. "Don't do that," he told her as he removed her hands. "I think you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He leaned down and kissed her belly one more time before he felt her hands at the zipper of his jeans. He chuckled, "Impatient?" 

"Yes, it's been six months."

"Looks like we got a long time to make up for." He shucked his jeans off and crawled over her. His eyes were alight with mischief and his body moved sensually, he was sex in the flesh and she bit her lip to keep from groaning. He kissed her deeply as he came to rest at the apex of her legs. "You sure this is ok?" 

"Dom, if you don't get inside me now, I'm going to tie you down and do it myself." 

"Hum, kinky, we may have to try that." He lapped at her nipple one more time and sent her trembling. Jessica wrapped her legs around him and pulled her toward her. He chucked again but gave in as he slowly slid his throbbing cock into her.

"Oh God," she moaned. He stilled, both of them trying to catch their breath. 

"Shit you're so tight," he panted. Jess bucked her hips against him and made him gasp. "Wait,"

"No."

"I won't last."

"We got all night, now Dominic." How could he resist a plea like that? He snapped his hips into her and she cried out with pleasure. "Yes, harder." He obliged and after a few hard quick thrusts, sent them both over the edge. After a few minutes, he started to laugh.

"I think that was the fastest I've ever came."

"Me too. God I needed that."

"Yeah, I need more." He nuzzled her neck and she felt him growing hard inside her again. He rolled and she wound up on top of him and began to rock her hips. His hands explored her body, teasing her breasts and holding her hips. He leaned up and captured one of her straining peaks into his mouth and suckled hard. He could feel her inner muscles clench around him with each strong pull.

They spend the rest of the night touching, tasting and getting to know each other again. They finally fell into a deep sleep in the early morning light, both with a slight smile on their faces while they slept, Jessica tucked safely in his arms and his hand resting on her swollen stomach.

-

"Good morning." Dom's husky voice whispered in her ear.

"Don't even think about it." She muttered as his hand found her breast.

"What?" He muttered innocently as he stroked her nipple.

She sucked in a breath and sighed, "I can't Dom, I think you broke me. My hips are killing me. Stop growling at me, I can't believe you can even get it up after last night."

"I'm always ready babe."

"Well, you have to show mercy on the pregnant chick."

"Ok fine. I'm hungry, you making breakfast?"

"humm, no."

"Get dressed then, we'll go out."

"I need to shower first, I smell like sex and I'm all sticky." She got up and patted to the bathroom, he following closely on her heels. He ended up talking her into sex in the shower, well there really wasn't much talking. He was naked, and wet and soapy, where else could it lead, really?

After breakfast they went over to his house and hung out for the rest of the day. She was getting to know the team and found she liked each one of them.

"Hey Vince, I think you'd like my friend Lori."

"Is that so?" 

"Yeah, maybe you can stop by the bookstore and check her out."

"Vince in a book store?" Leon laughed.

"What? I can read."

"Yeah car service manuals."

"Fuck you Leon."

"Now boys. Besides, I don't think that's a good idea Jess."

"Why not?" Vince asked, offended. 

"Well because Lori is too fine a piece of ass to waste on you."

"Nice Dom. You're and ass. I can't believe you would say that in front of a fat pregnant lady."

"Just an observation."

"Dom, if you cheat on my, I'll rip your dick off and feed it to you." Vince, Leon and Dom all cringed and Brian laughed, of course.

"Dude, I think she's serious."

"I know she is." Dom proclaimed as he kissed her deeply. "Don't worry babe, I'm all yours."

"I'm not sure that's a good thing or not." She muttered back in-between kisses. 


	9. I Felt Him

Jessica was working at the store, sweating and waddling. _I'm_ _fucking waddling_, she thought bitterly to herself. Seven months pregnant and here she was, so damn cumbersome she could hardly move. It was Dom's fault, she was sure of it. He had to be so big; of course the kid would take after him. She would lay money on him being over ten pounds.

She stood and stretched out her back and put a hand on her stomach and felt a hard kick. Her breath caught in her throat, she _felt_ the kick on the _outside_. "Lori," she shouted and then squealed.

"What? What's wrong? It isn't the baby is it? Should I call Dom?" Lori was damn near in a panic.

"I felt him! I felt him move."

"Yeah so, he's been squirming around in there for months now."

"No Lori, I FELT him. Here, give me your hand." Another hard kick sent both of them squealing. "Watch the store, please." Jessica grabbed her keys and ran out the door.

She drove quickly to Dom's garage and ran inside as fast as she could. The weather had cooled off a lot but they still had the huge garage doors open. "Dom." She yelled effectively stilling everyone inside then she saw him bearing down on her with huge quick strides. His face was a mask of panic.

"What's wrong?" Dom's heart had just about stopped at her call and now was pounding so hard he was lightheaded.

"I felt him." He just blinked at her blankly. She grabbed his hand and put it on her large stomach and waited. Everyone had gathered around to see what the problem was, they waited. She took deep breaths, trying to calm herself and then he kicked again.

Dom jumped at the feeling under his palm and then laughed. "He kicked me." His voice was full of wonder. "He kicked hard."

"Tell me about it, I told you it hurt." Another hard thump followed and then he wrapped his arms around her and swung her in the air and kissed her soundly on the lips.

He put her down and cupped her face in his dirty hands and kissed her lips tenderly. "I love you." He whispered surprising everyone with his words, even himself.

"I love you too." She kissed him back soundly and then the garage was full of shouts, teasing and clapping.

Dom and Jessica had been spending so much time together, almost every day after work, she was there, or he went over to her house. They always spent the night at one of their houses now and were very excited about the baby.


	10. Shower

It was Sunday morning and the only thing Jessica had planed on doing all day long was NOTHING! She was going to sit in her pj's and veg. There wouldn't be many more days she could do this before the baby was born. She and Dom ate and she had some tea and then plopped down on the couch with a sigh.

"What are you doing?" 

"Gonna watch Riddick."

"Oh come on, we just watched that last week."

"No, we watched Chronicles, not Pitch Black."

"Is there a difference?" Jessica gasped at him, deeply offended.

"Yes. Huge difference."

"If you say so."

"Come on, pull the blinds, it's too bright outside, it needs to be dark when you watch this."

"You need help Jess, I ain't closing the blinds."

"You're not afraid of the dark are you?" She asked him and he rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm afraid of getting sick with your cheesy movie lines."

"CHEESY?"

"Yep. Besides, you need a shower."

"I do not!" She yelled at him.

"Yeah you do. You smell like you had sex all night long."

"I did." She was laughing. "You could use one also." He smiled at her and held out his hand. They loved to take showers together; there was something about hot, soapy water that got them going. The quick shower turned into forty five minute one and the water was cold by the time they were done.

"Get dressed, I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

"I'm a growing boy."

"Hum, only think growing on you is your ego and your stomach."

"You sure about that?" He asked gesturing toward the growing bulge in his pants.

"You're amazing." She told him with a laugh wondering how he could possibly be getting hard again already. 

He smiled his cocky smile, "I know."

Before she could slap him, the doorbell rang. She made her way to the door as she spoke to him. "You better knock that shit off, someone's at the door. They don't need to see you peeking out the top of your pants." She swung open the door and gasped and then turned several shades of red. Mia and Lori were there along with Letty and a few other people she know. They had gifts and food in their hands.

Lori smiled and tried to look around him to see Dom, "What's peeking out?" Jess turned even redder. "Surprise. Your baby shower is here."

"Oh my God!" She squealed. And then turned and pinned Dom with a look, "You knew about this?" He just shrugged.

"Better than Riddick?" He asked her with a smile.

"Yes."

"Good, now I'm out of here, I can't take this many women at once."

"Please," Letty said with a laugh, "You live for this shit."

He grunted, "Not when they're not falling all over me telling me how great I am but instead talking about babies. Men stay away from that sort of thing. Save me some food will you?" He told Jessica before he kissed her on the temple and winked at Mia and left.

Jessica had sat down and started to cry. "Are you ok?" Mia asked. 

"Yes." She sniffed.

"Then why are you crying."

"I'm happy and surprised and overwhelmed. I can't believe you guys did all of this for me." 

"Well you're about ready to have a baby, sister; you deserve some pampering and baby talk. I'm sure Dom doesn't google much about babies."

"You'd be surprised, but don't tell him I told you that."

"Come on, lets eat, I'm starvin'" Letty said. Jessica smiled at her, while they weren't what you would consider more that kinda friends, Letty was there when anyone needed her and she and Dom struck up some kind of peaceful co-existence. She still bitched a lot but that was just part of her charm, she dished as much shit as she took.

They had fried chicken, all kinds of salads and other stuff and Mia brought a watermelon knowing Jess's love for them. While Mia and Lori were passing out the cake, Letty made Jessica sit down and start on the gifts. Lori bought her tons and tons of little outfits and lotions and soaps and all kids of little baby stuff. She got diapers, bottles, blankets and bibs. Everything she could ever need. It was time to open Letty's gift and she was slightly nervous. It was big and heavy and they made her get up to open it.

She tore the paper and they all started laughing so hard she was sure she was going to pee herself. It was a little battery operated Mazda RX-7 that was painted red and had all the matching detail as Dom's. "Holy shit Letty, where did you find this?" 

"Me and the guys made it custom for ya."

"Thank you, it's perfect." They hugged each other and laughed again. 

"Yeah, well… Dom's getting old, time to train a new generation."

"Don't tell him that. He's as cocky as ever."

Mia handed her and envelope and said, "This is from Vince and the team." Jessica opened the care and started to cry when she saw the photograph inside. "He made it, well mostly him but Brian and Leon helped." There was a picture of a beautiful custom made crib. 

"Does Dom know about this?" She asked between hiccups and sniffles.

"No. He's been working on it over at Jorge's house when Dom's been over here."

"It's so beautiful…"

"And last but not least," Letty gave her Mia's gift. It too was custom made but it was crib bedding with matching blankets and curtains, everything she would need to decorate his nursery. There were little cars and _vroom's_, and _roar's_ all over it.

"You guys…" She trailed off sobbing again. How could she ever thank them for what they have done for her and the baby? They made her feel so welcome and loved. "Thank you so much… I just can't…. wow. Thanks." 

"Now you've got everything you need, we just need that little guy to show up so we can spoil him some more."

Twenty minutes later Dom walked in and stared, "Holy shit!" He rubbed his head, lost in a mass of baby stuff. "What the fuck… what is all of this?" 

"Baby stuff." Mia laughed.

"ALL of it?"

"Yep." Letty added.

"Why so much, how could he need this much stuff?"

"Oh Dom, you have no idea what you're in for." Jessica laughed.

"Is this everything?"

"Almost."

"_Almost?"_

"Yeah, we need to get car seats." He cringed at the thought. "Yes Dom, you might have to get something with a bigger back seat in it." She teased him and he shuddered and causing everyone laughed at him.

"I ain't getting rid of my Mazda."

Everyone left but Lori and Mia and Dom. They sat there looking though the baby stuff and then they heard a truck pull up. It was Vince. They didn't tell Dom what he had done so they have been waiting for him to show. They all followed Dom outside when Vince called his name.

Dom stood with his mouth open and finally asked, "What's this?"

"It's for the little dude brother."

"Did you make this?" Dom asked with awe in his voice.

"Yeah, me and the guys did." Vice replied shyly.

"Don't let him fool you Dom; V did most of the work." Brian said.

"You like it?" 

"It's beautiful V. When? How?" Dom was so taken back he didn't know what to say; instead he pulled Vince into a tight hug and kissed him on the head. "Thanks man."

"No big deal." He replied but everyone knew better. Jessica gave him and everyone else a hug and a kiss. "I hope you don't mine Jess but I invited Jorge and Letty over later. He wanted to meet you and being he let me work on this at his place…"

"That's fine Vince, they're more than welcome." For the rest of the evening the men sat and talked about cars, Dom showed everyone her TA and the women ewwed and ahhed over the baby stuff. By the time everyone left Jess was ready to collapse. Dom insisted on carrying her to bed and faked a pulled back trying to get her to give him a massage. He gave her one instead.

They lay awake for a long time talking and cuddling. The fact that they know have baby stuff and a crib in the house made it that much more real.

"I don't want to leave Jess." Dom told her quietly.

"Then don't. Thought you were spending the night away."

"I am. I mean ever. I don't want to ever sleep anywhere else but here with you and him."

She leaned up and looked at him. "What are you saying Dom?"

He took a deep breath and said, "I want us to be a family, the three of us. I want to wake up in the room with you every morning. I want to walk across the hall and see my son sleeping any time I want to."

"I want that too Dom."

"Good cause I'm moving in." He told her firmly as if she would resist him.

"What about your house?"

"Mia and Brian can have it. This is my home now."

"I love you Dominic Toretto."

"I love you too Jessica Evans."


	11. Baby Who?

"Why are you being induced again?" Dom asked for the fourth time as he watched her finishing packing her toothbrush.

"Because I'm measuring big and they are worried that I will need a C-section and they don't want me to go into labor on my own."

"He won't fit?" He was pacing and rubbing his head in distress. Was there a problem? What if something went wrong?

"I don't know Dom. He could, the ultrasound may be off, he could go from between eight pounds to over ten, we just don't know."

"And ten is big?"

Jessica's mouth dropped open. "Is ten big? Yeah, the average baby is seven and a half pounds." 

"Well what's wrong, why is he so big?"

"Have you _looked_ in the mirror lately?" she teased him. "Besides both Matt and I were big babies, they run in my family also. It's just a precaution, nothing to worry about."

Right, nothing to worry about except the woman he loved was ready to pop with a baby that was too big and they were on their way to the hospital, but nothing to worry about…"You ready?" He asked gruffly.

"No." Jessica stopped him and kissed his passionately. When they were both panting with need they rested their foreheads against each other and sighed. "I'm scared shitless Dom."

"Me too."

"Good, that means we can do this together. In a few hours we're gonna be parents."

"Fuck."

"Yeah, that's want got us in this trouble in the first place." She told him with a laugh.

-

After they had her all checked into the hospital all they could do was wait. The doctor told them it was going to be a while because she was a first time mom and wasn't that 'ripe' for induction yet but they were going to give it a try.

Dom was pacing the room and looking into the drawers and charts and everything else he could touch. 

"Dominic, you're like a child, stop touching everything."

"Sorry."

"You don't look sorry." He shrugged his shoulders and ginned but his face fell when he saw some paper work. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"It says Baby Evans."

"Yeah, so what's your point?"

"He's my baby." 

"I know."

"So why isn't it Baby Toretto?"

"Because we're not married, they always put it in the mother's name for security reasons."

"Oh hell no." he scowled. 

"Don't worry Dom; it will be Toretto on the birth certificate."

"Damn straight it will be. We're getting married."

"WHAT?" she looked at him as he started gathering up his stuff. "Dominic, where are you going?" 

"I'm going to get us a minister and marriage license."

"What are you fucking talking about?"

"That's my kid Jessica!" He yelled.

"NO SHIT, I was there remember?"

"He will be born a Toretto."

"What are you saying?"

"We're getting married."

"Oh are we?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"Today."

"Right…"

"What, you don't want to marry me?" He asked her with a look of hurt and accusation on his face. 

"I didn't say that," she told him in an even tone, "But it would have been nice to have been asked, not told. I don't want to get married so my child will have your name, A NAME I HAD PLANNED ON GIVING HIM ANYWAY!" She was enraged at him and the monitors were beeping at them now.

"I HAD PLANNED ON ASKING YOU."

"REALLY, WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU WAITING FOR THEN?"

As they were yelling, a nurse came in and told them to calm down and stop yelling. They both glared at her and she left the room.

"I WAS WAITING…" he took a deep breath and tried to calm down, "I was waiting… for the right time… I didn't…" he ran his hands over his head in frustration. He gave her and awkward smile, one she had never seen before and she felt her heart melt. "I even have the ring."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah…" 

"Dominic,"

"Marry me Jessica." He took a step toward her, then another until he wrapped his arms around her. "Marry me today so we can become a real family." She started to cry which turned into a sob. He just held her and rocked her, waiting… "I love you Jess." He whispered in her ear when she finally settled down. "Be my wife, please?"

"Yes Dominic, I'll marry you."

He squeezed her tighter, "Today?"

"If you can make it happen today, yes." She told him and had to laugh at the look of relief and panic that settled over his face before he smiled.

He kissed her hard on the lips and said, "I'll be back soon," He went to leave the room only to come back and kiss her again, putting his hand on her stomach and said, "Don't have him before I get back." Then he ran from the room almost knocking the nurse down as he left.

Jessica felt giddy and in shock at what had just taken place. Had Dom really just asked her to marry him? Today?

"Is everything ok in here?" The nurse asked she had been worried about the yelling.

"Yes, he just asked me to marry him."

The nurse laughed, "That was him proposing?"

"Apparently." Jessica said laughing, "He's very vocal at times." 

"I bet. What did you say?"

"I said yes, how could I not? He's beautiful."

"Yes, he's nice looking alright. Bet that baby of yours will be gorgeous, it's a boy right?"

"Yes a big, beastie boy just like his Daddy."

"Ok Jessica, I need to check you. Have you had any contractions?" 

"No, nothing yet."

"Slide down toward me." The nurse checked her and frowned. "Still nothing."

"Is that bad?"

"No, we would have liked something by now. Your cervix is slightly softer but you aren't dilated at all yet. It's going to be a long day for you."

"Well I was forbidden to have this baby before he got back so that's fine."

"I'm going to have the doctor up your meds and see if that helps."

"Thanks."

"You should try and get some rest; you're going to need the energy to push him out."

Jessica nodded and closed her eyes. How could she rest when Dom was running around talking about marriage and ministers and rings? She must have fallen asleep because she woke up and saw Dom standing there with Brian, Vince, Leon, Lori and Mia. In the corner was a man dressed in black, holding a Bible. 

"Dom?" She whispered. He smiled at her and she felt her heart start to pound.

The man in the corner cleared his throat and spoke to her. "Is this what you want Miss Evans, to marry Mr. Toretto?"

"Ah, yeah." Her voice was small and wobbly so she swallowed and tried again. "Yes."

The man smiled and nodded. "Ok, lets have a wedding then." 


	12. Little Toretto

**12**

"Dom?" Jessica whispered.

"What's wrong baby?"

"It's kinda weird getting married in a hospital room when you're about ready to pop out a kid."

"When you get out and feel better, we'll have a big wedding if you want anything. I'll even wear a monkey suit."

Jessica smiled at the thought of him in a tux, breathtaking.

The reverend cleared his throat and nodded at her, she smiled and nodded yes.

"We have come together today to watch Dominic and Jessica commit to one another. To honor on another and love on another…."

The reverend's voice faded as Jessica stared into Dominic's chocolate eyes. She was lost in them and then she heard him speak.

"I, Dominic, take you, Jessica, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity." Dom managed to repeat what the minister told him to with a steady voice. He meant every word, every single one.

Jessica was trying desperately not to cry, it wasn't working, "I, Jessica, take you, Dominic, to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

They exchanged rings, first Dom slipped on a solid platinum band then he slipped on her 'engagement' ring. It was a one and a half caret square cut diamond solitaire, set in platinum. Jess gasped at it, completely blown away by how beautiful and perfect it was.

"You may now kiss your bride."

Dom leaned down and looked in her eyes, "I love you." Then he kissed her. She could feel him shaking, just like she was.

They broke the kiss and everyone was hooting and clapping. "I love you too," she whispered when he rested his forehead onto hers. She saw Mia and the nurse wiping their eyes, tears of joy.

Jessica grunted and the nurse looked at her. "Did you feel that one?" She was looking at the monitor now of the contractions and the strength of the. "That was a pretty big one."

"Yeah, hurt like hell."

"First one you felt?"

"First one that hurt like that."

"Ok, I hate to break up the party but I need to check Mrs. Toretto and see how she's progressing, and change her name on the charts" she added the last with a wink toward Dom.

"Mrs. Toretto, did you hear that?" He laughed, "Holy shit, I'm married!" He sat down hard into the chair behind him and looked dazed.

"Gonna be a Daddy soon too. Big day."

Dom just sat there, stunned and rubbed his hands over his head. The guys were teasing him and Mia gave him a big hug and kiss. "How the mighty have fallen, you're toast now boy, always knew it would take one hell of a woman to whip you into shape. Jess, make me a beautiful nephew to spoil."

"Out, all of you, get out of my wife's room." He laughed again and shook his head.

"Calm down husband." Jessica teased him, "You really want to stay here and watch this?" She asked when the nurse put on a glove.

He wrinkled up his face and shrugged, "It's gonna get worse right? I mean, he'll come out _there_."

He suddenly didn't look so tan and Jessica laughed but told him to sit down before he fainted. "If we're lucky Dom, he'll come out of there." 

The nurse checked her again and found no progress. "He's still very high and you haven't progressed past four cm. We'll give it two more hours and see how it goes. Do you want your epidural now?"

"Hell yeah, I don't enjoy pain." She said as she winced when another contraction hit her.

"Ok, I'll have it ordered, should be here in about fifteen minutes."

_Fifteen minutes, shit, I want it now_, she thought.

Dom looked at her, the lines of strain that were starting to show on her face. Her skin was getting pale and clammy and her smile was gone. She just laid there and breathed.

"You ok?" He asked gently.

"No. Fuck Dom it hurts."

"I know."

"No you don't. Try having your balls crushed in a vice and then MAYBE you can _know_."

Dom just clenched his jaw and bit back his smart ass comment. She was in pain and he knew that was the reason she was talking to him that way, it better be the reason, he hoped to God it was the reason. What if she was one of those women that were all nice and sweet until you married them then they turned into Satan in a skit? Fuck.

"Dom what's wrong?" She asked him

"Hah?"

"You're growling and scowling at me. I'm laying here ready to have your baby and you're fucking growling at me." Her face went white, "Oh God, you having second thoughts about marring me. That's what this is right? I knew it. Guy like you can't settle down with a family. You only married me because of the baby." She started to cry and Dom cursed.

"Jess, baby, that's not true. Stop, calm down."

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down."

"You need to dammit, you're in labor here."

"You think I don't fucking know that?" she snapped at him.

Dom took a deep breath and tried to defuse the situation, "I'm not having second thoughts, ok. I'm very happy, but I'm scared shitless and that's a hard thing for me to admit. We just got married and now… now he's ready to come and I… I don't know how to take it all in. How am I going to support you all? Formula, diapers, college... fuck college…"

Jess giggled, that's eighteen years from now, I'm breastfeeding and diapers aren't that much money, besides I'll be working." 

"How? Who will take care of him? Him, we don't even have a name picked out yet."

"Dominic, I have to work, I own the store so I can take him with me. And I got the name picked out."

"Oh really, I'm not naming my kid Riddick." He scowled at her.

"No, it's not Riddick but that's a good one… maybe next time." 

"Next time?" Dom said in disbelief but before they could talk more about it her epidural arrived and she all but cried in relief.

After that was over, she calmed down some and so did Dom. They both were quiet, thoughtful as they waited for the nurse. The only sound in the room was the steady beat of the baby's heart and Jess found herself nodding off.

"Jess, I need to check you again." The nurse whispered as she looked at the monitor. "I've also brought a portable ultrasound machine to see where and how big he is. I'm starting to wonder if he will fit, there maybe a reason he's not dropping."

"Not fit, then what? Surgery?" Dom's voice was strained and slightly higher than normal.

"It's ok Dom, they do it every day."

"Not to you." He replied as he began to pace. He heard the nurse mumble something about no change and then she turned on the ultrasound machine.

"Wow, he's a big one alright. Dr. Rock in on his way in, he should be here any minute and we'll see what he wants to do."

"What do you think?" Jessica asked the nurse.

The nurse sighed and said, "I think you should prepare yourself,"

"For what? Prepare ourselves for what? Is he ok?"

"He's fine Mr. Toretto. I just don't think he's going to fit. Your wife is going to need a C-Section."

"Fuck!"

Jessica smirked, though she was scared to death. Seeing Dom in a panic was actually kind of cute. "Sorry about that." She said, referring to Dom's cursing.

"Nothing I haven't heard before. To tell you the truth, it sounds sexy when he says it." She whispered to Jess. 

"I know."

Dr. Rock came in ten minutes later and confirmed that it would be better and safer if they gave her a section. He called the OR and ordered her room. They handed Dom a pair of surgical scrubs, which Jessica thought looked stunning on him because they were just a little two tight on the ass and though the chest. If she was in a better place, she would jump him and fuck him raw.

He looked at her and smirked like he knew what she was thinking.

Jessica just burst out laughing.

They made Dom wait outside until they had her all prepped. The crew was around him telling him it would be ok. The nurse poked her head out and told him to come in. He couldn't move. He was frozen to the ground.

Vince gave him a little push, "Let's go Brother, time to bring another Toretto into the world."

Dom walked forward numbly and was socked by the coolness of the OR. Jessica was strapped down to the table, her arms spread out to the sides and a cloth blocking her lower body from view.

"Don't by shy Daddy." Dr. Rock said and a nurse told Dom where to stand.

"Ok, making skin cut." Dr. said.

Dom took Jess's hand in his as much as he could. She had an IV sticking out of her arm and her hands were cold. He looked down at her and smiled but he could tell it was fake and strained. She gave him the same smile back.

"Ok, making uterine cut, rupturing the membrane now. You're going to feel a lot of pulling and tugging Jessica, let me know if it hurts."

"I'm fine." She managed to say past the lump in her throat.

"Good."

She could feel her body being rocked back and forth but no pain.

"Lot's of hair. Baby's out. Time 2:43 pm. It's a boy." He said before the baby broke into a fit of wails. The Dr. Rock held him out above the curtain for them to see.

"Oh my God… he's HUGE!" She managed to say… "Look at him, Dom."

"Beautiful. He's beautiful." He looked down into her eyes, tears swimming in his as she openly cried.

"We'll just get him weighed and wrapped up for you then you can hold your son." 

"Our son, did you hear that? He's here. Holy shit we made that, him." He muttered against her lips as he placed small kissed in-between his words.

"Ten pounds twelve ounces. Twenty one inches long."

"That's one big baby, Jess, he would have never fit." Dr. Rock said.

One of the nurses had him all wrapped up in a blanket and handed him off to Dom. Dom sat completely still as he stared into the small face looking back at him.

"Look, he's got your eyes Dom, they're already brown."

"Did you see his hair?" Dom said with a laugh.

"Yeah, looks like he got that from you two. He's so beautiful, just like his daddy." 

"What's his name?" Dom asked.

"Dominic Jesse Toretto."

"Jesse?" he looked at her and fell in love with her all over again. He knew the Jesse wasn't because of her name but because of the friend they all lost. 

"Yeah, we can call him DJ."

"DJ?"

"You like it? We can still name him Riddick." She joked.

"It's perfect. Little DJ." He said as he kissed his son's forehead.

-

Twenty minutes later, Dom walked out of the OR and to the waiting room. Everyone jumped up and rushed in all at once. He couldn't keep the huge smile off his face when he told them the news. Letty and Jorge were even there.

"It's a boy. Ten pounds 12 ounces, 21 inch long."

"Holy shit!" Letty said. 

"He's huge!"

"Who does he look like?" Mia asked and watched as a wicked grin spread over Dom's face.

"Oh shit." Mia and Letty said at the same time.

"What's his name?" Brian asked. 

"Dominic Jesse Toretto, we're calling him DJ."

"Jesse?" 

"Yeah, she picked it out."

"Nice. Congrats Brother." Vince said and gave him a big hug.

"When can we see him, them?" Mia was just about bouncing up and down.

"Soon, they have to finish stitching her up and then take her too her room. She might be out of it for a while but you guys can see him."

"You think we should wait till she's better?" Brian asked.

"No she wants me to show him off to all of you. My God you should see him, he's so small, well not really but a baby, I can't believe it. I'm a Dad."

"You're gonna be a great Dad." Mia told him as she kissed him again.

"Mr. Toretto." The nurse called. 

"Got to go, stick around and see him." He said as he jogged away. 

"I can't believe they really had the baby on Valentine's Day." Brain laughed

"It's so romantic." Mia replied getting all dewy eyed.

"Don't even think about it, Mia. Dom will kill me. No babies." Brian sighed shaking his head even though his heart was pounding and he had the same idea in his head. 


	13. DJ and the Team

**13**

The team gathered outside of the nursery window trying to get a peek at little DJ. They were looking at the name tags but couldn't read them with the distance so they all chose the one they thought was DJ. To Vince and Leon, all the babies looked the save, save for the girls and their skin tone. They all had little hats on so it was hard to see what color their hair was.

"It's that one," Letty said, pointing to a baby on the right.

"No, you're crazy, Letty." Vince told her. "Look, this one looks just like him."

"No, man, I'll telling you, that's him. I'm sure of it." She said with a smirk.

"How can you be so sure?" Leon asked her.

"Cause, that's the face Dom make when he…"

"Don't even say it," Mia barked out, "I don't want to even think about my nephew like that." Mia grimaced and everyone laughed.

"I'm telling you, that's him." Letty assured them with a knowing smile.

"Here comes Dom, we can ask him." Brian said.

Dom came toward them smiling broadly. "Did you see him?"

"We were trying to figure out which one he was. We can't see the names," Mia told him and then turned back to the glass. "Where is he Dom?"

Dom looked in the window, smiled and pointed to the right. "Right there." 

"See, told you," Letty laughed and everyone joined her.

Dom looked at her, "You guessed?" 

"Yeah," she smiled at him. Letty was genuinely happy for Dom and Jessica. She and Jorge were doing well and it seemed only good things came out of Dom cheating.

"How'd you know?" Dom asked her, feeling sentimental. He and Letty had spent so much time together, so many years. It meant a lot to him to have here there. More than he realized. We he looked at her now, it was almost like seeing a sister and he was more than fine with that.

"Don't ask, Dom. Trust me; you don't want to know, brother." Brain laughed.

"When can I hold him, Dom? I want to hold him." Mia begged.

Dom knocked on the glass and asked if he could have the baby taken down to the room. A nurse wheeled him down in a small cart, checked the ID tags on Dom, Jessica and DJ and then left them alone.

Jessica was sleeping so everyone kept their voices down. Dom reached in and picked up DJ like a pro. He placed him gently in his sister's arms and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"He's so beautiful," Mia whispered. DJ opened his eyes and Mia all but melted. "Hi there. I'm your Aunt Mia. Welcome to the world little guy. Oh, I'm gonna spoil you, I can tell you that. I've already got you little wife beaters to wear."

"Mia," Dom growled.

She laughed, "Don't mind Daddy. Just be glad you're a boy because you would never be allowed out of the house if you were a girl. Just don't be a slut like Daddy was." 

"Ok, that's enough," Dom said scowling at her and took DJ back. "Don't listen to her, Buddy. You do all the chicka's you want."

"Dominic Toretto," Jessica barked. "I will not raise a man-whore."

Dom let out a bark of laughter and DJ just blinked at him. "That's Mommy. She's gonna try and coddle you but me and the team won't let her. You're a Toretto, kid, chicks and fast cars are in the genes."

"Give me my son, Dom, before you corrupt him even more. Come to Momma, little one. Are you hungry?" Little DJ answered with a squawk and the men all but ran out of the room.

Mia and Dom stayed as Jessica attempted to put DJ to her breast. He latched on with the first try and Dom smiled. "Just like his Daddy." 

"Nice." Mia said and slapped in on the chest. "Jessica, he's beautiful. Congratulations. We're going to leave now, I'm sure you're tired. Is there anything you guys need?"

Jessica looked at Dom, shook her head and said, "He needs a shower. So do I for that matter, but I'm not allowed one till tomorrow. Thanks Mia."

Mia leaned down and kissed DJ on the head and then kissed Jessica's cheek. "Love you guys." She patted Dom on the shoulder and then headed out of the room.

Dom looked down at his _son_ on his _wife's _breast and wanted to cry with happiness. He sat down on the corner of the bed and rubbed her leg. "What a day," he said.

Jessica looked up at him. "Yeah. Can you believe this, Dom.? He's here, finally. And he's perfect."

"Thank you, Jessica, for giving me him. For becoming my wife. I love you." Dom told her and watched as tears started to flow from her eyes. He wiped them away with his thumb.

"I Love you too, Dom. Thank you for going home with me that night." She told him and gave him a water smile.

"One night of passion… a lifetime of love," he told her, kissed her lips and then the top of little DJ's head.

The End


End file.
